Drunk America
by hamboj
Summary: 'I love you' Instead of England drunk, America is. And a confession just might be made. T for language
1. Alcohol?

_XD So I finally decided to do a USxUK fic, sorry for the amazing shortness XD Lol, I kind of ran out of details...XD Hahah._

_Pls enjoy!~ XD_

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

England's eyes widened, and he slowly looked to the American standing next to him. Americas face was filled with a big goofy smile, and his face was flushed, though not as much Englands face was now.

"W-what?" England asked in surprise. America merely grinned wider and leaned toward England, who was sitting in his favorite chair, reading a book much older than even America.

"I love you." America repeated. England blushed deeper and shock his head, he couldn't believe this.

"S-shut up you git! Your just saying that because your drunk." England said with a big blush, trying to calm himself and go back to reading his book.

America didn't say anything back, so England tried to ignore him, and try to relax again. How the hell had America even gotten in him anyways?

Oh yeah... England had let him in...but he hadn't known he was drunk! He thought America never got drunk, seeing as how nothing had happened the past few times England tried to get the idiot drunk.

England had been enjoying his lovely Saturday morning, no work, no stress, so he decided to make some calming tea, and read for the rest of his morning. He was even able to garden a bit before settling down! He was a rather fine gardener if he said so himself.

He was about to sit down and start his book, but he had jumped up in surprise when someone banged loudly at his door. Grumbling to himself, he had stomped to the door, and slammed it open, only to pause in shock, and then grow frustrated. America leaned against the wall, his face covered by his hair.

"America, what the heavens name are you doing here?" England yelled out to him. However, America simply looked up, with a red face, and laughed.

"Hey! Iggy, when did you get here?" But his words were slurred and he stopped several times, forgetting for a moment what he was saying, but was able to remember and continued.

England scowled, not noticing America was drunk at first. "What the hell am I doing here? Well I fucking live here!" He shouted, mad America had interrupted his relaxing time.

America simply stared at him, like he had just noticed him for the first time, and then he grinned and pushed past England into his home.

"H-hey! America! Blasted child! America! Get OUT! ALFRED!" He said as he tried to push the american out of his door. However, America was much much more stronger than England, so England's words and actions went ignored.

England, seeing that he wasn't going to win, simply slammed his door shut, and stomped back to his chair, glaring for a moment at the american who was sitting in England's other chair. America looked up to him, and grinned weirdly, causing England to stop for a second. Didn't he look and sound a bit weirder than normal?

"A-America...are you drunk?" England asked. How could he have not seen? America's flushed face? His slurred voice? His wobbliy actions?

America's face frowned and he shoke his head stubbornly, "No! I am-" he hiccupped, "not."

England raised his eyebrow and simply sighed. America was drunk...He put his hand to his forhead, feeling a headache in the making. America was drunk. He had to take care of a freakin drunk person! He had wanted to relax, but now he had to take care of a drunk person? England sighed. Fine. Whatever. He'll just go back to reading, America could do whatever he wanted. He probably would just stay on that couch, and England could keep a good eye on him that way.

"Sure you aren't..." England said sarcasticly before snatching his book and going back to reading.

However...America planned to make that as difficult as possible.

"Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~!" America sing-songed, making England extremely irritated.

Dear God, where the bloody hell had he gone wrong when he raised this boy?

"Hey~ Hey~ Iggy~!"

Just ignore him... Just ignore him...Just ignore him

"Iggy!"

Ignore him...

"I~g~g~y~!"

Ignore!

"I! G! G! Y!"

Snap.

"WHAT!" England said furiously, turning from his book, raging within.

America simply stared at him, got up from his spot, and leaned against the arm to England's chair.

"I love you."

Oh.

And that's how he had gotten into this particular situation, America proclaiming his love, and England blushing and trying to ignore him.

He had to admit, even though he hated the idiot's guts, England still loved America. More so than a brother should. He hadn't just been devasted over losing his brother when America declareded independance, but he had lost the one he loved. He had grown to love the boy, who was now a young man.

So that's why this moment was straining to England's heart. America was doing the one thing England had wished for, for years, but ... England looked away from America's face, he was only drunk, he didn't really mean it...He was probably just joking and would just leave England the first chance he got, like he had left him so many years ago.

"Your just drunk..." England said dismissively, his blush gone, and his heart sad. America couldn't possibly feel the same, he would never. He always called England an old man, boring, and mean. This always made England feel so self-concious; he always tried his best to look good. To wear his finiest clothing around America, but with to no avail. America never noticed, he never got England's hints. So hearing him say these words, they made him feel all warm inside, but...they also just made him feel worse. Why hadn't America just gone home? Why the hell did he have to come to England? Why couldn't he just leave him the hell alone? Like he always did?

"Go away...' England mumbled, saddened greatly by America's presence. 'Go...'

America just kneeled down to England's sitting height and stared at him.

Silence.

"No." America said firmly, causing England to turn to him in surprise,

"Wha-", but he never finished. When England had turned to him in surprise, America had taken his chance, and grabbed England quickly by his chin and pulled him close, smashing their lips together. England's eyes widened greatly, and he watched as America's eyes closed before him.

America...America was kissing him? Kissing him?

When he felt America's tongue swip against his lips, asking for entrance, England closed his eyes, and relished in his kiss. He dropped his book, and brought his hands to wrap around America's head, pulling him closer, and pulling and twisting his hands through America's soft hair.

Deepening the kiss more, it was then England realized what he was doing. He could taste the alcohol in America's mouth, and he pulled back fast from America. He was kissing a drunk man! That was nothing more than taking advantage of someone in their time of weakeness...

England quickly pushed away America, grabbed his book, and began fastly to walk to the stairs, trying to escape to his room.

"England!" Cried out America, quickly following him.

How could he do this to America? How? He was horrible, so horrible!

"Arthur!" America grabbed England's wrist and pulled him around, slamming both England against the wall. He put both his hands on either side of England, keeping him trapped.

"Leave me alone!" England shouted, tears forming at his eyes. Wouldn't America just leave him alone? Just this one time he actually did want him to go?

"Arthur..." America simply said, looking at England's face with saddness. He leaned his head on England's shoulder, and simply said his name over and over again, "Arthur...Arthur..Arthur..."

He looked up into England's eyes, "I love you." He said perfectly clear.

England, however, still fought, "No! No you don't! Y-your just saying that because your drunk! You don't really! You! You! " He brought his hands to his face, and cried. "Why? Why America?" He looked up to America's face, his tear-treamed, "Why can't you see that I love you? Why? Why are you so mean to me?" He cried some more, "Why?" America watched him in surprise. He leaned hi head forth some more and then looked up to England.

"I do love you." And then he kissed him again, pressing him closer to the wall. England still held his hands to his chest, gripping America's shirt, tears still streaming down his face, and his eyes wide open.

It was then that England really believed him, he really did. He closed his eyes, and pulled closer, tears still falling down his face, but not of saddness, but of happiness. America really did love him...He really did!

America pulled back.

"And, I'm not drunk either."

* * *

><p><em>Duh! Duh! Duh! And the truth comes out! XD Hahah. :D I hope you enjoyed~!<em>

_Pls review~! XD_


	2. Wait, America?

_:D I didn't think this story would do so well! I would like to thank everyone who has read it and those who have reviewed, put me on the alerts, and favorited this! Thank you so much!~ I just had to make this as an extra for all of those who read this and done any of the above!_

_:D Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>US POV<strong>

America looked down to the bottle in his hand. What was he doing? What was he? He looked up to the photo in his hand, and he gripped the bottle tightly. He knew what he was doing. He knew.

He had planned it out all so carefully. He would pretend to be drunk, even going so far as to drip a couple of beers before he came, and confess his love to England. If the reaction was good, he would show Englad he wasn't really drunk. Happy ending. The End.

He had spent weeks on this plan, watching videos and clicks to perfect his drunkness. He tried his best, but it wasn't until right now, when he was about to do it, did he have second thoughts.

What was he doing? England could never love him. He was just big stupid idiot to the man. And contraty to the man's belief, it really did hit America hard. He, of course, played it off, and cruely replied with his own mean jokes. He never REALLY meant them. To him, England was perfect, had always been perfect. So it tugged at his heart when he did such things. And when he would see England's reaction...

America rasied the bottle and pushed it to his head. Oh dear lord. England's reaction...That really pained America the most. At first he would be steaming mad, but America had been with the man long enough to recognize, that the little glint in his eyes, were tears and saddness. And there was nothing more painful to see the one, one loved SOOO much, to be pained by your intendly cruel words.

America dropped his bottle, and gripped at his face with his hands. Now that he thought about it, all he did was make cruel remark after cruel remark to his love. That would give anyone reason enough to hate him.

He sighed.

Especially with the 'American Independance' standing at the back of his mind. That wouldn't really give him any brownie points, would it?

America yelled out in frustrating. Gahhh! Why did everthing have to be so damn difficult?

He rubbed his hands out of his face, and looked to the ground. The American Revolution had been a horrible blow on England...America still had nightmares, and even times when he just simply closed his eyes for blinking or the sake of exhausting, England's expression still haunted him.

That sad...Sad expression.

He couldn't tell if it was England crying or the rain dripping down his face, or a mixture of both, but it still broke America greatly. He hadn't wanted to do it, but...England had only saw him as a brother, and America had no since changed his view on the man. He wanted him as a lover. A lover! But, England didn't see it. He never did.

So he did what he had to do, to become equal, to no longer be seen as a child. However...It didn't quite go as planned.

He and England were on WORSE terms. Not better. Not like how America envisioned...

So that's why, even though America had planned this thing to perfection, he still doubted. The last thing he tried to do for both of them, hadn't worked in his favor. And it destroyed the one he loved most, more than anything...

_But! You can't let this all go to waste! You got to fight for it! Heros don't give up! They don't!_ America unconciously yelled to himself. He had to go all out. I mean, what could get worse than this? England barely on speaking terms with him? Him heartbroken?

So it didn't matter. He could take all the risks he wanted, but nothing could be as bad as this.

So, with these determined thoughts, America gripped the nearest alcoholic beverage, and gulped it down.

_England! Here I come!_

America sighed. He hadn't been across the Ocean in a while, so he was worn out from all that flying. However, not to be discouraged, he quickly made his way to England's house. He could do this. He could!

"I can't do this. I can't..." America stood before England's grand doors, but he didn't dare ring or knock on the doorbell. Instead he stood positioned quite a distance away from it, huddled in a ball, going back and forth. He was nervous reck. How could he do this? He should just go home. Yes! Home! That's a lovely idea!

He quickly got up, and started walking towards the gate out, when he paused and looked back to the door.

_England..._

He stared at the door. An arguement waging within.

_I can't do this! I can't! Go home! Go home!_

_But! You have to fight! Heros don't give up!_

_What if he doesn't feel the same?_

_Heros don't get nervous! Go all out! Be couragous!_

_He always says how much he hates him..._

_But do you want to give up on this chance? Something you might not be able to get?_

With that last thought, America walked closer to the door. Would he really give up this one in a lifetime (no matter how long his life was) chance?

America screwed his eyes shut and pulled together his courage. No! He wouldn't! He could do this!

And with that, he stride towards the door, and banged on it loudly. Surely a drunk person wouldn't bang gently?

He heard some rumbling within, and the door slammed open.

America, at the last second, lost some of his nerve, so he quickly used his hair to hide his face. He didn't want England to see his giveaway face, no did he?

"America, what in the heavens names are you doing here?" yelled a out England.

America took a deep breath before he got into his acting mode. He could do this. He could. He practically made hollywood!

He looked up to him, and almost lost it. He stood there, mad of course, but he still managed to look utterly irresitable to America. In his simple dress shirt, v-neck sweatervest, and simple black pants? It was almost enough to make America lose his disguise, but he fought on.

He laughed at England, and said in his best slurred voice, "Hey Iggy, when did you get here?" He applied a technique of 'pretending' to forget everything he was saying, like he kept forgeting what he was talking about, or had a short-attention span.

"What the hell am I doing here? Well I fucking live here!" The Brit spat out furious.

America was a bit taken aback by his raging maddness, what had he interrupted now? He stared at England for a second, losing his act, trying to figure out what was wrong. But he quickly snapped out of it, and continued his role.

He simply grinned widely, and then pushed past England, ignoring his loud complaits. A drunk person would do as he pleased, go as he pleased.

He heard a growling sigh behind him as America sat down. Well, not sat, more like Flopped, down on England's couch.

England stomped in a second later, with a scowl set deep into his face. And then he froze. Which caused America to freeze too. Had he been found out already?

"A-America...are you drunk?" Ah! So he was believable after all! America almost grinned in happiness, but stopped himself, Must Keep Low Profile.

He pouted and brought up his arms and crossed his arms stubbornly. "No I am-" He hiccupped. "Not." Oh wow. He hadn't expected himself to hiccup...Maybe all of the alcohol? He had drunk alot. But of course, he hadn't gotten drunk.

Whatever anyways. England believed him, and grew annoyed. He sighed, "Sure you aren't..." He mumbled before grabbing his book and taking a comfortable sit into his chair.

At first, America just watched him. His beautiful face. It was so calm and collective...America almost growled out in frustration. What was he doing? He had to keep with the mission!

So he began to sing. Sing England's most hated nickname.

"Iggy~ Iggy~ Iggy~!" America sing-songed, making England extremely irritated.

It looked like it was working, but still America pushed on.

"Hey~ Hey~ Iggy~!"

Just wait. He'll snap any moment.

"Iggy!"

Any moment!

"I~g~g~y~!"

Any!

"I! G! G! Y!"

Snap.

"WHAT!" England said furiously, turning from his book, raging within.

America almost smiled at his work, but he quickly did what he had planned to do all along. He rose from his chair, and walked over to England's chair. He leaned over the armrest to England, and with a flushed face, quickly said,

"I love you."

He had to admit, the expression on England's face was priceless. It was at first, frozen, and as the words sunk in, England's face slowly turned red. Pure red.

America smiled, that was a good reaction, no?

But then, he didn't know what it was, but England's face slowly turned discontent. He gave America a sad look, and simplu waved him off, "You're just drunk..." And he looked away.

America's happy expression broke. If England hadn't been looking away, he would have seen right through America's acting, but he didn't. So thus the game went on.

England didn't believe him?

"Go away..." The British man whispered.

America froze. He had done everything right, hadn't he? Hadn't he? How could he have failed? How? He snapped his eyes close. This was it? Wasn't it? But...He had to fight! So that's why his reply was, "No." Causing England to whip around to him.

But, America, determined to show his love, didn't give him a chance to say anything. He quickly grabbed England's now turned face, and smashed their lips together.

He would show England how he felt then.

At first, America didn't receive any reaction from the British man, but he didn't give up. He swiped his tongue against England's lips, asking for entrance, for acceptance, for love. And England gave it to him. He opened his mouth right away, and quickly deepened the kiss by grabbing onto America's hair, and pulling him close.

America was jumping for joy inside. England had accepted. He really had!

Then England abruptly pulled back, quickly turning from the American, grabbing his book, and rushing to his stairs.

"England!" America cried out slightly confused. Had he done somethign wrong?

"Arthur!" America, determined, grabbed Arthur's fleeing hand, and swung him around, and pinned him to the wall.

"Leave me alone!" England cried out, tears forming at his eyes. It made America's already fragile heart break some more. He had done something wrong, hadn't he? He should have never done this! But!

America leaned his head onto England's shoulders. He was gonna let England see! How much America loved him!

He pulled back, and looked straight into England's eyes, and said, without a slurred voice, or goofy grin, "I love you."

England, however, still fought, "No! No you don't! Y-your just saying that because your drunk! You don't really! You! You! " He brought his hands to his face, and cried. "Why? Why America?" He looked up to America's face, his tear-treamed, "Why can't you see that I love you? Why? Why are you so mean to me?" He cried some more, "Why?" America watched him in surprise. He leaned his head forth some more and then looked up to England.

"I do love you." And he pressed his lips back to England.

He loved him! He did! America slightly grinned into the kiss, happy his feelings were accepted.

Wait! England still thought he was drunk, didn't he?

America let the kiss linger on for a little bit longer, before he pulled back,

"And, I'm not drunk either."

* * *

><p><em>XD I do apolgize if it's bad. Wrote this just a couple of minutes ago...and it's 2 in the morning XD Lmao! wOOt! XD I was just so excited after seeing all those great msges in my email. So I just had to!<em>

_Thank you all!_


	3. Author's Note

So this is a bit awkward...I feel awkward writing to people who might probably not be there... Um, but anways, I just wanted to say, Hiiii, and um, thank you for favoriting and reviewing this story. It's truly and honor! Especially now when I look at it and don't think it's that amazing... XD

And that's exactly why I'm here. I honestly do not feel this is a good story... It's been two years I think? Since I wrote this, and it's well... XD blargh. Looking at my writing now, it's a bit better, but meh... I suck at writing stories...

So that's why I wanted to ask, is there anyone out there who is better than me, that would like to rewrite this story? I would try, but I'm easily distracted and unmotivated easily as well. That, and I think I would be biased about it. I wouldn't take out things that shouldn't be there or use proper grammar and what not -Isuckatthemechanicsofenglish -. Basically all the little stuff and some big stuff that would probably make this story better if I hadn't written it...

So, if anyone would like to rewrite this, please PM me C: a link to your rewritten version. I'd like to see how much better you can make this meh story.

Gracias~

Oh, and btw, I do want to apology for this author's note. I know I hate it when author's make a new chapter and it's a note, and you, the reader, were expecting something else. So, please, forgive me!

-hamboj


End file.
